In a long-distance voice interaction, a signal received by a microphone is likely to be affected by environmental reverberation. For example, in a room, voice is reflected for many times by the surfaces of walls, floors and furniture, therefore, the signal received by a microphone is the mixed signal of direct sound and reflected sound. This part of reflected sound is a reverberation signal. Reverberation occurs easily when the speaker is relatively far away from a microphone and the communication environment is a relatively closed space. A severe reverberation will make speech unclear, thereby lowering the quality of a communication. Moreover, the interference caused by a reverberation will degrade the performance of an acoustic receiving system and noticeably lower the performance of a voice recognition system. Thus, the employment of a de-reverberation technology is necessary.
In most of existing de-reverberation schemes, a de-reverberation mode to be used is usually determined when a voice communication starts, and the de-reverberation mode continues to be used during the communication to eliminate reverberation. However, the environment of the communication or the position of the user changes ceaselessly, therefore, existing de-reverberation schemes cause, in some scenes, much residual reverberation and a poor de-reverberation effect, and cause, in other scenes, a damage to the voice of the user and a low user instruction recognition rate.